Bits and Pieces
by AlongCameASpider
Summary: A collection of   mostly  humorous  "drabbles" featuring various characters. Updated weekly. Week 17 characters: Snape/Lily.
1. Pregnancy Hormones

Bits and Pieces

A Drabble Collection

by ~AlongCameASpider

(Characters: Lucius and Narcissa)

Drabble One: Pregnancy Hormones

Narcissa stormed down the hall, Lucius was at her heels. "Darling, calm down," before Lucius could say anymore his wife spun around, tears streaming down her face, "Don't tell me to calm down! You don't have to deal with this!" She gestured to her large belly. Lucius stared at her with his mouth hanging open; she'd never before spoke to him that way.

"I just want to spend time with you!" she continued to sob.

"But, my dear, I'm home early every evening." Lucius said softly.

His wife stared at him, her eyes narrowed. She was clearly very angry. Lucius heard a small rumble but didn't pay it any attention. Until he felt rain drops on his face. He sighed and retreated, the small storm cloud accompanying him. He'd send an owl to the Ministry in the morning to request time off.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.  
>AN: This is a collection of drabbles (mostly humorous). There will be 50 total. This will be regularly updated every Wednesday. I apologize for any OOCness. Feedback is always appreciated.<p> 


	2. Beauty and the Beast

(Characters: Bill and Fleur)

Drabble Two: Beauty and the Beast

Ever since the attack, Bill had been doing his best to hide his face. He'd wear shirts with large collars, scarves, large hats, anything that would protect him. He did not want his beloved to see the hideous scars that permanently distorted him.

But Fleur was becoming frustrated. She approached him one day and asked, "Why do you feel the need to hide from me? Are you afraid my love has changed?"

Bill shook his head, "No. But I feel so ugly."

Fleur reached up and pushed down the hood of his shirt. She took his face in her hands, "You look beautiful to me."


	3. Car Wash

(Characters: Lucius and Narcissa, with a special guest appearance by the Weasley's Ford Anglia.)

Drabble Three: Car Wash

She drove the Ford Anglia down their long driveway and stopped abruptly when she caught sight of her husband. He was holding a hose in one hand and a sponge in the other, but that wasn't the weirdest part. His hair was tied back into a pony tail and all he was wearing was a pair of cut off jean shorts. Very short ones.

Lucius approached the car and began to wash it. He pressed his body up against it as he slowly scrubbed the windshield, never taking his eyes off Narcissa. His skin shined from the water, making his muscles stand out more. He winked at her, she blushed and lightly bit the end of her index finger.

She woke then, much to her disappointment, to find her husband fully clothed and snoring.


	4. Jealousy

Drabble Four: Jealousy

Hermione stopped abruptly in front of the compartment door. She stared at the remains of a heart with "R+L" inside of it. Ron and Harry both watched her grimace before quickly continuing down the hall. She dashed to the closest lavatory, slamming the door closed behind her. After locking herself in, she sat on the floor against the wall and sobbed.

It felt as if her heart was ripping in two. She couldn't bear the pain any longer. Hermione could not bear to see him with anyone else. Especially when that person did not truly love him like she did. And Ron was clueless, no matter how obvious she tried to make it.


	5. Cell Phone

Drabble Five: Cell Phone

Gilderoy had just finished a therapy session and was about to relax when he noticed a small, black object in one of the chairs. It was smooth, shiny, and had a couple of buttons. He pushed them to see what would happen. Nothing did.

"Hmm."

He turned it over in his hands and gently pushed on the sides. When it slid open and revealed more buttons he smiled with excitement. Rapidly, he pressed them all several times. Nothing happened. Gilderoy frowned.

"It must be broken." he said and, with a sigh of frustration, tossed it into the nearest trash bin. Not even a minute later, Breanna, the Healer in charge of his therapy sessions, came back into the room.

She glanced around, "Gilderoy, have you seen my cell phone? It should have been near this chair."


	6. Gloves

Drabble Six: Gloves

Lily trudged through the snow, her hands wrapped in her sleeves trying to stay warm. On her way back to the castle, she passed James Potter and his friends. They turned around and walked along behind her.

"Hey Evens, you look a bit cold." James said, catching up to her.

"I'm really not in the mood, Potter." Lily replied, her voice broke as she shivered.

"Whoa, relax. I didn't mean anything by it." he stated as he removed his gloves, "Here, take my gloves. That should help."

James shoved them into Lily's hands and ran off toward the forest with his pals. She quickly pulled them on and continued toward the school.


	7. Email

Drabble Seven: Email

To: Breanna Branagh

From: Gilderoy Lockhart

Subject: Email!

Dearest Breanna,

I hope you are feeling better. I'm at the muggle's library on the computer! Healer Hendricks brought me with him to get some books. I saw those strange glowing boxes and just had to try it out. It's fantastic! There is so much to look at on this internet thing.

This typing object is difficult to figure out though. The muggle next to me is writing so quickly! I'm not sure how he can do it. Healer Hendricks had to assist me with this message.

Well, it's time to return to St. Mungo's.

Have a speedy recovery!  
>Gilderoy Lockhart<p> 


	8. Apologies

Drabble Eight: Apologies

He had never intended to apologize.

Draco had stopped abruptly after she walked past him in the hall.

"Hey, Granger!" he blurted out.

She turned around to face him, an annoyed look on her face, but didn't say anything. He took a few steps closer so he would not have to shout.

"Listen," he said only loud enough for her to hear, "I just wanted to apologize for all the Mudblood comments."

Hermione just stared at him, her mouth hanging open. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't.

He continued, "It's not me. Hearing my father constantly make those remarks clouded my own opinion. You'd better not tell anyone about this, especially Potter or Weasley."

Draco tried to make the last part sound threatening. He turned and strutted down the hall as best as he could.


	9. Socks

Drabble Nine: Socks

Lucius Malfoy was all prepared for work, except he needed socks. He opened his wardrobe and glanced around, but he couldn't find any. Confused, he pushed around the clothes. When he still couldn't find any, he searched his other wardrobes. Still no socks. He searched through his wife's closet, hoping there was a simple mix-up. There was no sign of his missing socks there either. Frustrated, he re-searched all the closets and drawers. Tucked inside a shirt pocket, he found a small piece of parchment. He unfolded it:

"Master Lucius,

As payback for the way you treated Dobby, Dobby has taken all of your socks.

-Dobby"


	10. Joke

Drabble Ten: Joke

Breanna sat in the chair, staring blankly and, somewhat, listened to him babble.

"And then he said, 'That's not a Chevy, it's a fjord!' And..." he paused, the smile slipping from his face, "I didn't get it. I know what a fjord is, but what's a Chevy?"

"A Chevy is a type of muggle car. Fjord sounds like Ford, which is also a type of muggle car." she explained.

He stared at her blankly, "...I still don't get it."

Breanna sighed and stood up, "You'll figure it out. But the session is over and, unfortunately, we did not accomplish anything. Yet again."

"I made the feather float." he stated. Breanna rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Making it explode is not the same as making it levitate."

"But it still was up in the air." Lockhart argued.

She shook her head, "I'll see you tomorrow, Gilderoy."

Breanna left the room swiftly. Lockhart sat for a moment, then smiled, "Ha! I get it now!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: <em>Ten weeks of drabbleswhatever-you-wish-to-call-them! I'd like to thank anyone continuing to read this and hope you are enjoying it. Only 55 more to go!_


	11. Owls

Drabble Eleven: Owls

Lucius walked carefully up to the Owlry. The stairs were covered with ice, and he was annoyed by the lack of care. He shouldn't have to risk getting hurt just to give his owl a letter. The headmaster was going to hear about this once he returned to the castle. In the structure there were hundreds of owls, but his was relatively easy to locate. After giving the large bird his letter, he turned and headed for the exit. He didn't make if far before he caught sight of the only Slytherin female worthy of his interest.

"Narcissa," he greeted as he approached her. She smiled as she handed a letter to a small, white owl, "I've told you before, call me Cissy."

He nodded, "Well, Cissy, how you would like to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmead weekend?" A charming smile snaked it's way across his face.

Before he got an answer, something large hit him in the back of his head. Startled, it began flapping wildly, getting tangled in his long hair. Narcissa stared for a moment, in shock, before rushing to free the owl from it's hairy prison.

Lucius huffed, trying to fix his hair, embarrassed by the situation. Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd love to."


	12. Forgiveness

Drabble Twelve: Forgiveness

He felt like he was drifting in an endless sea of white. No matter which way he ran, he never seemed to make any progress, never reached a destination. Severus closed his eyes and sighed. When his eyes opened he could see a faint, colorful something in the distance. He ran toward it. As it grew, he could make out a shape. It was rectangular, longer vertically than it was horizontally. A familiar painting towered before him and, as he approached, the Fat Lady asked, "Password?"

But before he could answer, the portrait swung open. He dropped to his knees and tears instantly began to fall. Lily knelt in front of her, placed her hands on his face, and whipped his tears away.

"I forgive you, Sev." she whispered.


	13. Punishment

Drabble Thirteen: Punishment

Lucius sat in the corner of his cell, not moving, not feeling, not thinking. There was no way he could in a place like that. It was impossible to feel anything other than unbearable pain, sadness, and guilt. And when he thought, it was always something terrible. His wife probably left him for someone richer, smarter, better looking. She was probably happier now. Draco probably dropped out of school, probably engaged in self-harm or heavily used some kind of drugs. If the Dark Lord hadn't killed him, which was more likely. The horrible images flooded him: Draco and Narcissa on the floor of their manor, cold and lifeless, blood everywhere. He could practically hear their screams as Voldemort took his time ending their lives. Tears stung his eyes, he collapsed on the floor, and barely whispered, "No more."

His plea was answered. An Auror had appeared and was pulling him up, "Let's go!"

He was confused, but didn't object. Lucius allowed the Auror to lead him down a passage to a different, much smaller room. The Auror pushed him through and slammed the door behind him. And he knew why immediately. The room was ice-cold and so thick with despair he could barely breathe. He caught sight of the black cloak he'd been dreading and he could feel the change. Everything was being sucked away from him. His vision began to fade.

His body jerked violently. Lucius woke, covered in sweat and tears stained his face, and struggled to sit up-right. He curled up into the far corner of his Azkaban cell.

Author's Note: _This kind of goes along with another Lucius fic I'm working on called "Thoughtless". So if you liked this, be on the look out for that. Check my profile for info._


	14. Soap

Drabble Fourteen: Soap

"Every Flavor Beans?" Gilderoy asked uncertainly, pushing the brightly colored beans around on the table.

"Every flavor," Breanna confirmed, making a face, "That one was grass."

He hesitantly picked one up and looked it over. She gestured at him suddenly, causing him to drop the bean, looking very excited. "Let's play a game! We'll pick ones that look similar and see if either of us gets a gross one."

"Uh... Alright, what harm can it do?" It wasn't often that Breanna proposed a game, he wasn't going to let it slip by. After all, it was just a bad taste. It had to be more fun than rehabilitation exercises. She searched the pile of beans for a moment, picking out two light blue ones. Breanna handed him one and quickly ate her own.

"Soap," she declared, "I kind of like it, actually."

Gilderoy chewed his carefully for a moment, he wasn't enjoying it as much as she was, "I got soap too."


	15. Mail

Drabble 15: Mail

I anxiously peered down the Ravenclaw table. The mail was to arrive soon and I needed a good view of the staff table. As part of a bet, I had written quite an interesting letter for Professor Snape. Signed as anonymous, of course. My last year at Hogwarts needed some excitement. Owls began swooping in and I watched as a rather large one landed in Professor Snape's breakfast. He begrudgingly took the parchment from the bird that was still flopping around on his plate. As he read through it, his face turned an odd shade of reddish-purple. Maybe I had over-done it a bit. He slowly looked up from the letter. I caught his gaze, winked, and blew him a kiss. And was briefly afraid he was going to fall out of his chair.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>I apologize for not updating the past couple weeks. I've been horribly ill and pretty busy. This one is a shout out to my favorite fanfic ever 'The Seduction of Severus Snape' by Marie Goos. If you want a laugh, I recommend looking it up.<em>


	16. Whip My Hair

Drabble 16: Whip My Hair

Lucius stood in front of his grand mirror making sure he looked perfect. He smirked, satisfied with what he saw. Lucius glanced over his shoulder, then returned his gaze to the mirror. He gently shook his head and watched his hair wave slightly in response. It was rather pleasant. Lucius shook his head again with a bit more vigor. His hair responded by swaying more drastic. Enjoying himself, he continued to fling his hair around. Until he heard a throat being cleared behind him. He spun around to see Narcissa standing in the door way, her eyebrows raised.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, a laugh threatening to slip out.

He ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it, and replied flatly, "Of course not."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I bet he really does whip his hair back and forth. I know I would if I had hair that nice.<em>


	17. Sorting

Drabble Seventeen: Sorting

"_A complicated decision, this is."_ the sorting hat stated as it was lowered on to my head, _"Yes, Gryffindor would be the perfect place for you, but you don't want that, do you?"_

The hat had been right then. About the difficult decision and the house preference. My heart was torn. My one true and dearest friend had been placed in Gryffindor. I badly wanted to join her, but I felt that house could not offer me the future I desired. Slytherin was were my family belonged and was where my mother wanted me.

"_I want to be in Slytherin."_ I had whispered back to it. And that was were it placed me. As I crossed the room to join my house, I cast a glance at Lily. She wasn't looking at me, she was laughing about something Jame Potter had whispered in her ear.

As I stand here now, watching the rows of students march through the courtyard toward the castle, reflecting on my past, I wish I had not been such a coward.


End file.
